


According To Her

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone else here ship jinkx/pandora a little bit? I feel like they'd be that sickeningly affectionate couple that their friends sort of want to hit but also want them to get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	According To Her

Jinkx had always been slightly unsure of what to say or do when they liked someone. That had changed when they met Pandora. Pandora was naturally confident, bubbly and didn't even stop to think before hugging Jinkx as if they had been friends forever. That had been the beginning of a beautiful relationship. 

No matter what happened Pandora was always on Jinkx's side and Jinkx treated Pandora as if Pandora was the best thing she had ever had, even in public the two were almost never apart and always had some kind of touch or eye-contact going on, Pandora was the more outgoing but Jinkx reciprocated all the time. 

It had been Dela who snapped first, walking away having yelled 'GET A ROOM ALREADY...' It had been a long day and, since neither Pandora or Jinkx wanted to actually marry the tension and teasing was getting to her. Joslyn had followed, aware Dela would feel guilty later. Slowly but surely the room had emptied, everyone was happy for Jinkx and Pandora but they were driving everyone crazy. 

Michelle had been the one to put the suggestion forward that either they quit being 'so fucking adorable I want to puke' or 'get married already'. Neither had really stopped to think about the answer, it had seemed too easy. The marriage was one that would take them a while to set up but it had been worth it. Pandora and Jinkx had noted that many of the 'Ru-Girls' had their own relationships happening and had considered how best to make sure that at least a few made use of the time. Eventually Pandora had suggested they just use 'The mouse and the loud-mouth.' It was affectionately done, but it made a good enough point that Jinkx didn't fight it. 

On the day of the wedding Jinkx had made a point to throw the bouquet directly at Merle with a little smirk. 

"Get out your own way and get your girl."

The words were teasing and Jinkx smirked further when they let Pandora lead them away. 

Pandora had been the one to start laughing. 

"We are so dead when Michelle figures out what we just did..."

"If she ever makes it out the bedroom maybe."

"JINKX!"


End file.
